Mendacity
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: She lived in his empire, she was sent to destroy their lives. Brought up in a society that killed for existence, deceiving those who she befriended. Little did she know she lived to die. OFF HIATUS and UPDATED
1. I found her

**Prologue:**

_I Found Her_  
_Wrapped In Tears Of Lace  
Between Star-dusted Marvels  
And Tears Upon Her Face _

I Found Her  
In Condescending Frame  
With Sorrow's Decadence  
Barely She Stayed Sane

I Found Her  
Drowning In Her World  
Internally Diseased  
Yet Still a Little Girl

I Found Her  
With Dilapidated Hopes  
Bond In Medication  
The Doctor Sent To Cope

I Found Her  
Tucked Within Her Tears  
Hiding In The Hurt  
She's Felt For All These Years

I Found Her  
Star-dusted In Her Shell  
Crotched To a Life  
She's Accepted As Her Hell

The ginger tom extended a long demonic claw and traced the border of the young felines face. He could still hear the terrified screams of her parents as they pleaded with him not to take her. _Fools_. Dealing with the devil on normal occasions was hazardous enough but dealing with Macavity at all, was deadly. He looked at the lifeless forms of the motionless creatures before giving the signal to the Pollicle's to dispose of their desolated bodies. Walking down the twisted hallway that led to his lair he could feel his followers eyes upon him as he took the kitten into his bed chambers.  
She was barely out of infancy, unable to walk never saying anything other then a few meaningless words. He was about a year older then her, not a full grown adult but not a teenager. He was wicked, a creature who relied upon darkness to fill his every need, every desire. This part of town was his and anyone who dared to question his authority wouldn't live to see another sunrise. This hell house was his world, everyone else was just in it.

Gently laying the kitten down beside him, he examined her features, going over every inch of her body, taking it in. Deep brown eye's gazed into his piercing blue ones. He examined her closely, every speck of black, every splotch of white, every patch of red he took in, memorizing her completely. As their eyes met once again the younger cats head tilted to the side confused. Macavity touched the red fringe of her head fur that had not yet fully reached its proper length.

The tom sneered. He had already heard some of the nasty remarks that had been made by some of the henchrats after they had found out he was taking a kitten in. No, that was far from his plan, he wouldn't raise her as his own, she would know of her deceased family and he would turn her against them. Oh he definitely had plans for this queen in the making, she would learn every secret there was to this life, everyway to manipulate, terrify and eventually kill anyone who he wanted her to. She would become one of the best they'd ever have, and in time she would become his mate. _A name, you need a name. _Macavity's eyes narrowed as he thought for a second. Many of his supporters had wondered why he just didn't take one of the older kittens who had been born into this society and who had grown up in this manner. They didn't understand the fact that this particular kitten was special and he knew she'd go far when given the right training. _Bombalurina._ That's what he would call her. She would become the bombshell of the area and have a spitfire personality to go with it. She would be craved for but he would make sure she would deceive them, get there trust and then betray them before anyone could figure out his motives. No one would go near him but if they came across a young, innocent, hurt queen, how could they refuse? A wicked smile crossed his lips. Life as everyone knew it, was changing.

* * *

New story, short begginng. At time's this fic is going to get pretty dark and it may range from T-M. Not much happend in this chapter considering that this is just the prologue. NOTE Bombalurina isnt a Jellicle in thisstory, part of it takes place after the Jellicle ball in the stage show/ video and she works for Macavity, though the Jellicles dont realize/know it. Macavity is a good bit older then her, I'm using Cat years in this one. Humans see them as normal cats but to eachother they're anthro. In future not a friendly piece of fiction. Macavity and Bombalurina are dark charactors.You'll find out more in the next chapters. Thanx and hope you enjoy. 


	2. Everybody loves you now

_WARNING: Macavity is extremely degenerate in this chapter and this chapter also deals with mature themes. Bombalurina is still a kitten (about the age of Jemima in the play) and this is how her dark relationship with Macavity started. Diffrent story from what I usally wright. Every song I use is property to their singing/ writer. This song is property to Billy Joel.

* * *

_

_Baby all the lights are turned on you  
Now you're in the center of the stage  
Everything revolves on what you do _

_Ah, you are in your prime  
You've come of age  
You can always have your way somehow  
'Cause everybody loves you now _

You can walk away from your mistakes  
You can turn your back on what you do  
Just a little smile is all it takes  
And you can have your cake and eat it too

_All the people want to know your name  
Soon there will be lines outside your door  
Feelings do not matter in your game  
'Cause nothing's gonna touch you anymore  
So your life is only living anyhow  
And everybody loves you now  
_

_See how all the people gather 'round  
Hey, isn't it a thrill to see them all crawl  
Keep your eyes ahead and don't look down  
Yeah, and lock yourself inside your sacred wall  
This is what you wanted, ain't you proud  
'Cause everybody loves you now _

A shimmering burst of light skimmed the skies horizon line, it's golden rays washing over the distant forest setting the tree tops ablaze, while the city rooftops gently came out of the shadows. The young kittens fingers combed through her head fur as she turned over onto her side, preparing to soak up the suns first few ray's of light.

Something in the middle of the night had refused to let her continue sleeping, forcing her to leave the comfort of her den that she shared with her master. Sighing dreamily she turned over onto her white chest as the sunlight covered her back, causing a silent purr to escape her mouth. Opening her eyes half way, she watched memorized as the suns rays tinted the sky with bright oranges and reds.

There was something magical about this place, perhaps it was its view that made it so captivating; the whole city could be watched from here, every glass window of a executive building could be marvelled at, every detailed stain glass window of the cathedral could be seen shinning like the stars in the night sky, when the sun hit them just right. It was true what they say, the beauty of this tower was unlike any other in the world; but of course, there wasn't anywhere in the world that could match up to what Macavity claimed as his own.

A confused smile crossed her lips as she thought of her master. He was a mystery; keeping to himself most of the time but being everywhere and with everyone at once. It was as if he could control everything, make every outcome turn out just the way he wanted it to. He could foretell the future, keep record of the past, a dark magician that could lead anyone into temptation, despite their upbringing. Twisting her tail around her finger she inhaled a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cold morning air. Moving over to sit on her hunches she noticed a dark figure looming in the background.

"You weren't there when I woke up Bombalurina." The ginger tom spit at the young kitten who looked away, knowing that she was going to get a scolding from him.

"I felt weird in the middle of the night, so I came out here to get some air." Macavity arched a unimpressed eyebrow.

"And you thought that it would be o.k. to remain out here the rest of the night? Despite the fact that you didn't ask permission?"

"I, I fell asleep," The red kitten said as the large tom stalked toward her, his features basking in the golden light, "I didn't mean it."

Making his way past the kitten, Macavity let a yawn escape his mouth as he stretched out his limbs. Turning his attention back to the youngster he scowled down at her. Bombalurina looked up at the tom and sheepishly smiled. She knew he wasn't mad at her, sure he tried to act like it all the time but she knew she was special to him. He couldn't stay mad at her for more then a few minutes. No other queen nor tom for that matter, was treated as well as her. She was the only cat that could get a remark out of the tom, the only cat that he actually paid attention to. Despite the other queens antics to try and get the same amount of respect from the ginger tom, none had even come close.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." His voice stated sternly as his eyes shifted past her over the towers cliff. Bombalurina often wondered what he found so interesting about this particular spot, he had claimed the highest room in the tower his, even though he owned the tower itself. This part was off-limits to everyone, it was his secret chambers and anyone who dared wander into it, would suffer immensely; that was, anyone _except_ her. She lived with him, shared the same views, the same opinions, the same room and even the same bed. She knew that he thought of her as above every other cat in the place; she was his property and anyone who dared to touch her or challenge her would have to answer to him. She ruled this place along side of him. Walking toward the older tom she came to stand beside him, measuring only up to his waist; taller then any of the other kittens her age. He didn't look down at the kitten who had plastered herself to his side, instead his attention was thrown to the dark shadow that had made its home at the other end of the city.

"Whatcha looking at?" Bombalurina asked following his gaze. Without taking his eyes of the spot he responded.

"The junkyard."

"The Jellicle Junkyard?" The small kitten asked as she tilted her head in confusion. What did he see in those low life cats? Macavity nodded.

"I've got business to attend to over there today," he said as he turned away, beginning to walk away from the spot, "Stay out of my way."

Bombalurina's ears fell as she watched him disappear back into the shadows. He never let her come along anymore. When she had been just learning to talk, she was often taken on his outings. She suppose that he was just to afraid that if he left her, one of the other cats would do something to her. Disregarding the thought with the flick of her tail, she got up from her position and headed toward the beach.

Shaking her head violently, Bombalurina desperately tried to rid herself of the dead fish smell that haunted the market place. Darting in-between cracks and crates that were loaded with fresh fruit waiting for the towns people to buy them. She successfully made it to the shoreline without being seen by anyone other then a few harmless human kids who pointed admiringly at her coat of red that was ablaze in the morning sunlight. Jumping of the white ledge that divided the beaches white sands from the road, the kitten lazily made her way toward the pier. Hearing the endless hungry cries of the gulls awaiting the fishers to bring in the days sea nets so they could eat, Bombalurina ran up the steps and headed down the board walk. It was a beautiful day, unlike any she had seen in a while but it seemed different. _She_ seemed different. The strange feeling that she had encountered in the middle of the night seemed to come creeping back to her again. A restless tingle shot up her body, causing her to flinch. Inhaling a breath of the salty sea air she tried to calm herself.

"Ah!" Another feeling caught her off guard. She felt anxious, sitting down she tried to gather her thoughts. Jumping in the air frightened she felt one more vibration go through her body. All of a sudden the sensations stopped, and her eyes sagged over as a haze set in. _Something was changing. _The kitten put a trembling hand to her heart, feeling her chest thumping wildly. Bombalurina's hand trailed lower down her body, traveling over the small swells of her chest and down to her thighs. She was oblivious to the world around her and she didn't care. This feeling was desirable. She craved something, something she hadn't ever felt before. Bringing her hands back up to her chest she let a small groan out of her lips.

"Just what in carnations do you think your doing?" A husky voice purred quite amused by the little cats antics. Jumping to her feet alarmed, Bombalurina looked down embarrassed as her face grew flushed.

"I, I, I"

"You, You, You what!" Griddlebone's voice shrieked at the young flustered cat. "You just thought that know one was around so you'd give it a try?"

"What! NO! I, I,"

"There you go with the ME! ME! ME! You must really think the world revolves around you huh?"

" I don't know what's the matter with me! I woke up this morning and I felt… Different!" The red kitten yelled back. She didn't know what had just come over her. She had been through many of things in her short life time but had never felt like that.

"Bombalurina wait Till Macavity hears about thi-" Griddlebone immediately cut of her sentence as the young queens scent reached her nose. The white sultry queens eyes widened in realization as she backed away from the kit. Bombalurina looked at her confused. "Welcome to the club of grown up queens sweetie," The adult queen said smiling, "Follow me, this deserves recognition." Following with hesitation, Bombalurina trailed behind the white cat confused. Griddlebone had been like a sister to her, ever since she could remember, Griddlebone had always been the one showing her the ropes, other then Macavity. Now since she was older, she barely ever got to see the fluffy feline. Of course she couldn't blame her, the lives of the cats that lived in the empire were tuff. Many a time's when she was lucky enough to be taken out by Macavity had she seen cats getting killed by another one, just over the smallest piece of food.

As the two arrived back at the tower they made there way into the front room, that was just for lunging.

"Morning Griddlebone." A raspy voice called.

"You too."

"And what's that little fur ball doing with you?" A brown tabby queen called from a pillow she was lying on. "You know kitty cat, this place isn't for kittens to be hanging around." Bombalurina was just about to respond when Griddlebone covered her mouth.

"Kitten you say? As of today she's as very much out of kitten hood as you and I." The other cats in the club looked at her perplexed. " Bombalurina here, is in her first cycle."

* * *

The toms breath deepened as he crouched down lower to the ground, readying his attach. Tension hung in the air heavily as the henchcats awaited the signal. With a swift nod of his head, three black cats darted into the clearing, digging their claws into the small brown kitten that was happily drinking a bowl of milk, unaware of there presence. With a painful yowl the toms sunk their peal white jaws into its hide, soaking themselves with its blood. Macavity leisurely sauntered up to the paralyzed kitten, who's eyes were filled with tears. The toms scrapped their fangs along its sides, practically skinning it on the spot. As the three blood drenched cats backed away, wicked smiled planted on each gruesome face, Macavity lowered his head down to the kittens ear. 

"This is going to hurt you, a lot more then it will hurt me." With a painful yelp the little animals last breath left its pain stricken body. The bloodstained body went limp in the ginger toms mouth as he dropped it to the ground and trotted over to the milk that was in the bowl.

" Eat up boy's, this is the last meal you'll be getting for a while."

* * *

"And sashay, now shake your hips a bit more, and I think you've got it!" Griddlebone smiled as she watched the young red cat saunter past the toms as she was rooted on by the rest of the vixens. 

"Keep this up Bombalurina and one day you'll be one wanted queen." The white queen laughed as she sat down beside the young cat.

"You really think I was good?" Bombalurina asked soaking up all the male toms impressed comments.

"I know you were good." A loud growl caused everyone in the place to turn their attention toward the entrance way.

"Get out of my way you stupid animal!"

"Don't hurt him Macavity!"

"Keep that disgrace out of my way!" Macavity growled at the young black queen who ran over and sat down beside her wounded brother.

"Mac what happened?" Bombalurina said jumping down of the cushion and rushing over to see the tom.

"Stay out of my way Bombalurina!" He hissed as he threw a sack off his shoulders onto the ground. As the bag ripped open little bits of wood came out. Snarling frustrated Macavity bent down to scoop them up.

"Wait, I'll help you!" Bombalurina said lunging down in front of him, landing on top of the bag. A shocked scream filled the air as the red cat shot herself back up from the bag, finding a few splinters launched into her skin and every other piece of wood broken. Clutching her stomach in pain, she backed away only to be forcefully pulled back by the scruff of her neck.

"You stupid girl! You foolish stupid girl!" Macavity screamed at her as a loud cracking sound whipped through the air as his hand came in contact with her face. Gasping for a breath, Bombalurina clutched her throbbing face as the pain just started to make itself known to her. Never in all her life had Macavity ever struck her. Tears spilling out of her eyes, she ran out into the night. The place fell deadly silent as some cats headed for the exit. Griddlebone cautiously approached the ginger tom.

"WHAT!" He snarled up at the queen, still deadly upset about the broken trellis pieces.

"Bombalurina's in heat."

* * *

Sometime later, Macavity made his way back to his den that overlooked the city. Stalking inside the den, he looked around for the red cat, who was curled up in the back corner, trying her best to ignore his presence. 

"Come here Bombalurina."

"Why? Your just going to hit me again!" She shrieked at him with a fear filled voice.

"You had no right to do that tonight, I told you to stay away."

"I just wanted to help."

"You only do what I tell you! Understand that?"

She nodded as she crept out of the corner. A sinful smile crossed his lips as he eyed the young queen up and down. _Nice. Very nice. _Despite the fact that Bombalurina was still very much a kitten, her early development proved against it. She was extremely well shaped for her age and as of this moment so desirable. He smiled again. She was of age, in her prime. He could take her and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The young cat noticed his sudden change in attitude and looked up at him concerned.

"…Macavity…"

"Shhh" He lulled her as he began to circle her drawing long claws across the top of her chest. "You'll enjoy this." Without another word the ginger toms forcefully pressed his lips against the tiny red queens. Letting a shocked yelp go through the air, Bombalurina was dragged to the bed. Inhaling the pheromones that she had realised into the air Macavity continued to caress the queen purring huskily comments into her ear. A low moan escaped her mouth as she pressed against the mighty tom. His lips met hers again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to continue doing whatever he wanted to with her.

Sometime later when Macavity had finished with her and fallen asleep, Bombalurina lay panting cuddled into the toms chest. He had claimed her that night as his own, she was now his mate. The shock of what she had just done was still just starting to overwhelm her. What scared her most was that she had liked it, craved it, and she still wanted it. Wrapping her legs around the toms waist she lay down on top of him, drifting into a lustful slumber. Outside the entrance to the den a dark silhouette of a fluffy queen watched the red queen fall asleep knowing that Bombalurina's life had just changed forever.

* * *

The story plot begins with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and werent completely freaked out. 


	3. Femme Fatale

_Here she comes, you better watch your step  
She's going to break your heart in two, it's true  
It's not hard to realize  
Just look into her false coloured eyes  
She builds you up to just put you down, what a clown _

'Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale)  
The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale)  
She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale)  
See the way she walks  
Hear the way she talks

You're put down in her book  
You're number 37, have a look  
She's going to smile to make you frown, what a clown  
Little boy, she's from the street  
Before you start, you're already beat  
She's gonna play you for a fool, yes it's true

'Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale)  
The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale)  
She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale)  
See the way she walks  
Hear the way she talks

_**Flashback**_

"_But baby you know I love you," The queen smiled devilishly at the brown coloured tom, "I was just having a little fun with him. You know the sort of ' you can look but you cant touch' thing. You know I'd never, ever do anything in the world to hurt you." She said retracing a long seductive finger around the frame of his face._

"_But Ginger sweetie, he's my brother and he thinks you actually like him…"_

"_Don't worry lover, you know I only have eye's for you." Purred the queen as she locked lips with the now gallivant tom. Droning to himself the tom wrapped two muscular arms around the queens sexy figure before breaking the kiss._

"_You drive me crazy."_

"_How crazy?" She huskily replied as she began to rub against the toms inner thigh. He gave a small growl as he felt her press against him. _

" _Baby…" The queen smirked to herself, this was going to be to easy… _

"_So I see you've got the evening well thought out." He said beginning to stroke up her back with his claws._

"_Why don't you let me show you and you'll see…"_

"_What about the rest of the clan? You know that they'll be suspicious to why you and I aren't around."_

"_Let them be suspicious then, you and I don't get to spend barely enough time together."_

"_Ginger baby you read my mind." He said as she tackled him to the floor of the den._

_Hours later the silhouette of a tall queen was seen making her way out of the territory and down an alleyway across town._

"_So I take it all went as planned?"_

"_Yes Macavity, just like we've thought of for the last few months."_

"_The tom is dead right?" _

"_Like a doorknob and I take it at this rate, his dimwitted tribe and brother won't figure out who killed him till later."_

"_Very good, I trained you well my dear."_

"_Yes you did, now shall we retire?"_

"_Indeed, I've got a treat for you tonight Bombalurina."_

The cool air that made its way into the cluttered den caused the red queen to stir out of her thoughts. _Another diseased day, another bloody morning. _Another flashback, for some unknown reason her mind kept replaying all the scenes of how she and Macavity took control of the different tribes and clans around the country. It was the same every year, month or even weeks, depending on how long it took to win the cats trust. She would act injured or just befriend one of the clan members into letting her stay with them for a few nights. After proving herself trustworthy they would invite her to stay with them and she would accept. She would swoon the toms, seducing most of them no matter what their age into giving her all the information she needed to know. Then when no one was watching or in the dark of the night, she'd report back to Macavity; letting him in on all their secrets. As soon as Macavity had everything he needed she would finish up with whatever she had started, whether it was seducing the main male or caring for whatever chore the older cats had given her and then when no one expected it, she'd betray them by killing their leader and giving the signal for Macavity to lead his agents and employees into the territory and demolish them; taking over their area and claiming their possessions. The cats who survived the ordeal were either forced into slavery or if they were young enough, brought up as one of his agents. Most would think that her mind would eventuallycatch up with her, but no. She didn't mind what she committed; in fact she liked it. There was a exhilarating rush in it all; never knowing what would happen next, getting any tom she wanted and most of all, Macavity praised her for it. _Yes _that was the main reason she did it for; Macavity's approval.

"Come on Macavity, you can't sleep-in today." Bombalurina said nudging him, he always had slept like a rock, that was expect for when someone in his empire had said something about him or her; it was like he had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. "Macavity, wake up. You know that you have to be at the docks early today." A low grumbling sound was heard before the toms eye's whipped open and he shot upright.

"Blast it! What time is it?"

"It's seven forty, Mac I thought that yo-"

"You stupid wench! I was suppose to be at the wharfs ten minutes ago!" The ginger tom said as he bolted out of bed and started to quickly groom his coat. "A little help would be appreciated!" He snarled at the young queen. She wasn't yet an adults but she did know her place. Sighing slowly she crawled out of the messed up bed and started to groom the toms dusty fur.

"So where are you going today?" She said trying to make a conversation, he hadn't been acting himself the past few weeks.

"If I had of wanted you to know I would of told you," He snapped, " now hurry up and shut up."

She pulled away after finishing up at the base of his tail.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, your highness. You never tell me anything anymore! You know there once was a time when you'd at least let me come along with you!" Bombalurina said snarling, she was down right offended at the toms attitude toward her lately, since when did he get away with treating her like a piece of trash he had stepped in? Sure many of cats would be murdered and in their graves by now if they had dared to even raise their voice to the nefarious tom.

"Hold your tongue queen."

"No I will not, for once I demand to know what's going on with you! Why are you being suck a stuck up basta-" She fell to the floor as he yanked his claws out of her side after digging them into her flesh.

"You will _never _in your _life_ again, speak to me the way you just did. I run this place! Don't you ever forget that! You will never speak out of turn again! Do I make myself clear, wretch!" He snarled gripping the nape of her neck, getting a small whimper out of the queen.

"Yes Macavity."

"Good, now come on we don't want to be late."

"We? But I thought you said that-"

"Do you honestly think I'd trust you to be left alone in this place with what just happened? I'm not going to have my life's work ruined by the likes of you. Now come on." The ginger tom spat, dragging the struggling queen out of the entrance.

* * *

_Don't leave this spot, I'll be back in a about twenty minutes. _Bombalurina snorted, if he honestly thought she'd stay cooped up under a fruit stand he had another thing coming. Sticking her head out to make sure no Macavity or any human was watching she darted across the road and hopped up onto a brick wall and began walking down it. Why on earth did he come here today? They usually stayed out of this area and whenever he or one of the workers were told to go here, they made well sure that she was kept far away from it. She had asked Griddlebone about it when she was still a kitten and had gotten a scolding for even wondering. A loud crack caused her to lose her balance and nearly fall of the wall. 

"GIVE IT BACK YOU OLD FLEA BAG! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!" A masculine voice yelled. Bombalurina's ears twitched, even though it sounded feline she wasn't about to take any chances. Turning back toward the way she came from she began to head back to the fruit stand only to be held back by the source of the charging males voice.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Another voice sounded before a blur of grey almost sliver fur bolted past her obviously trying to get away from his companion.

"MUNKUSTRAP IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY BELT RIGHT NOW I SWARE I"LL MAKE YOU SO SORE THAT YOU'LL TURN RED!" An oddly looking tom called after the grey cat. Instead of continuing past her like his colleague had, he stopped and backed up when he was only a few feet away to study her.

"Well, look at you. We don't usually see the likes of a queen like you around here. What's a bombshell like you doing in my neck of the woods?" The maned tom asked curiously, obviously making an attempt to flirt with her.

"I'm new in the area, what's it to ya?" Bombalurina responded unimpressed.

"Well then by all means babe, if you need a tour of the area you've found the right tom."

"Don't hold your breath kit."

"Brains and beauty that's definitely something that none of our queens have around here. What's your name sweets?"

"COME ON TUGGER! Dad's going to be home soon and he'll be expecting _you _to be there! Which heaven forbid you could actually be on time for once." The other tom called impatiently.

"Well kitten looks like you better scram, we don't want daddy to worry about his little boy." Bombalurina snickered walking away from the tom. _Amateur. _

"So I see you made some new friends." A dangerously husky voice said from behind her as she turned the corner.

" Macavity! I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not."

"Look I didn't mean to wonder its just that- wait, my friends? I would hardly call them that!"

"Well you better get used to calling them that because you'll be spending an awful lot of time with them."

"Them?"

Macavity smirked evilly, she was clueless.

"Those two that you just met are the only heirs to their tribe of cats and its about the most important tribe in all of London"

"Who are they?" Bombalurina asked perplexed. It was only rarely that a group of cats was important enough to be called a tribe, all the rest were just clans; cats that met up every couple of years, not having any real motives or family members.

"The Jellicle's, your new mission." Bombalurina went silent, she'd heard of these cats before, there were rumours about them all over her side of town and they were hated. Not only did they go against everything that they believed in or break every rule that Macavity and his followers had, they were also his sworn enemies. He hated them with a passion and he hated anyone who got in contact with one. Everyone said that anyone who came in contact with a Jellicle and stayed with them, would eventually turn into one, whether or not they realized it. Soon when they had decided to stay with the tribe they would end up turning their backs on the empire and would defend their new home with their lives. There was something possessive about this particular tribe, something almost magical.

"But I thought that we were forbidden to go near them."

"Time's have changed Bombalurina but be warned this isn't a test trail. Everything we've done has led up to the over throwing of this tribe."

"Alright, when do I start?"

"Eagar girl. This isn't any normal mission queen. If they find out about you working for me, they'll kill you."

"You know I don't make it obvious, I'm sure all I'll have to do is stay a few nights like all the other time's and it'll be smooth sailing from there. I have done this before you know."

"It's not the same as all those times Bombalurina. These cats are different. They live together all year long, their like a giant family. The tom's are extremely loyal to their mates as are the queens and everyone will give their lives to save a kitten. You can be sucked in, they have way's beyond all knowledge of making you turn your back on the one's you've grown up with. Their evil, and you need to be on your guard." Macavity said to the young inquisitive queen.

"Your training starts tomorrow, you better pray on your nine lives that you live through it."

* * *

It's not as detailed as I'd of liked this chapter to be. I was hoping I would get to the part when she's in the tribe but that and the rest of the Macavity part will have to wait until I post the next chapter. Thanks and hope you read and enjoy! 


	4. Deceive

_Looks deceptive, yet somehow the truth I perceived  
The realization damning; I was regretfully conceived  
Rue overshadowing love I never received  
Dawn to dusk, I passionately grieved... _

You noticed the passing shadow over my face  
Your conscience afire, you took my case  
Yearning you felt with each embrace  
I though felt all along, nauseatingly out of place...

Your confidence fostered; you carried on  
Staying by my side from dusk to dawn  
At first outward; then inwardly drawn  
My true emotions; the show still goes on...

And I've chosen to fake every step of the way  
The closer you get, the stronger I play  
The more I seem pleased, the calmer you stay  
I think I'm in love, with this mask labelled 'gay'

And my smile deceives you yet again  
You still can't see me writhe in pain  
Hidden are the scars; hidden is the stain  
My life's story ; all in vain !

Her ears pricked up as she felt someone nudge her side. How long had she been down here? Her sides were sore and were plastered with welts and bruises. Her fur was dull, defiantly not the same radiant red coat that used to attract many of her admirers. He had been right, her training had been hard and it had hurt. Despite her bedraggled appearance she still held her head up high, never fearing what would happen to her next, she trusted Macavity and knew that the outcome to this would determine her future; their future.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours Bombalurina," Griddlebone said smiling as she started to groom the cats fur. " but you better hurry up, Macavity wants you to make the perfect entrance."

The young queen smiled before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"What's so special about this tribe anyway?"

" Well you know about the happenings of that hidey tidy ball that the lot of them hold every year, right?"

Bombalurina nodded. Of course she knew about the ball, _everybody _new about the ball.

"Ya some nonsense about some heavy side layer crap? How does that effect us, not like we're going there anytime soon." She said flicking her tail back and fourth impatiently. An event such as that was mere foolishness, it probably was a whole sham anyway.

"You'll find out in time, now stop squirming! You don't want the Jellicle's to suspect anything do ya?"

"For one thing, whenever I'm on the job, no one suspects nothing," The queen said smiling arrogantly. " I know how to get whatever I want."

The white queen rolled her eyes. _No dear, you only think you can get whatever you want._

* * *

"Good morning Bombalurina," The ginger tom said through glistening crocked teeth. "I trust you slept well?" 

"Like a kitten."

"Good, good. Now Old Deuteronomy comes once a year as you know, and last month when you ran into his two sons at the market," He stopped to see if she was paying attention and continued when she nodded in acknowledgement. " He was just arriving for his yearly visit. He stay's for three weeks after arriving on the night of the ball. His mate however, Grizabella I think her name is, stay's with the tribe all year long to sort of lead it and make sure nothing bad happens."

" And what does she have to do with me?"

"The ball passed last month when he came, the tribe is vulnerable right now, their in a good mood; their leaders back and they'll do anything to help a cat in need. Befriend them, learn their secrets."

"Why can't we just do some other tribe?" Bombalurina asked once again annoyed at how this tribe was so special from all the others.

"I told you that I'd tell you in time! Now are you going to do this or will I have to get someone better?" He hissed aggravated. She always had been a stubborn one. Sighing unimpressed she waited for him to continue.

" Now, you will use your real name, no Ginger, no Lorena, but Bombalurina. Understand?"

" But wh-"

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes! O.k. I'll use my real name!" The young red queen spat as she dodged a row of razor sharp claws.

"Good. Now its time to go, they'll be just starting to wake up."

* * *

It was noon, the sun had reached its highest peak in the sky as the two cats slid through the city streets, never straying to far out from the shadows. Ignoring the millions of questions that were going through her head, Bombalurina struggled to keep up. The aching in her sides hadn't ceased, but Macavity had insisted that she needed to look injured for the tribe to really fully except her; so she didn't let another suspicious thought enter her head. As they rounded a corner the queens eye's widened in amazement. It was huge, the towering mounds of old rubbish had just proven to be more then just the heap of trash she had been told about. The Junkyard seemed to be a world all its own, every section its own little community. As Macavity stopped suddenly, she was jerked out of her thoughts. 

"This is where I stop and you go," He spoke not making eye contact with the queen, " Just remember to meet me here on this hill in three weeks when the moon is full and the Junkyard silent."

With a flirty smile Bombalurina brushed against the tom and crept down the hill; nearing the entrance.

* * *

"Ewwww Tugger stop it!" The young kitten hissed sticking out her tongue at the teenage tom. Munkustrap laughed as she shut her eye's and turned away from his brother; burying her head in his silver fur. 

"Oh come on Demeter, you know you love me!" The maned tom said teasingly as he hopped up beside the two cats who were sunning themselves on the hood of an old broken down car.

"Showing them your new dance moves I see," A strikingly beautiful red and grey queen said approaching the three.

"_Torturing _them is more like it." Munkustrap said quietly getting a giggle of the tiny golden kitten perched at his side.

"Hey you just wait! One day everyone will know who the Rum Tum Tugger is!" His brother shot back at him.

"Demeter, nice to see you again. How have you been keeping?" Grizabella asked smiling. The young kitten that had taken it upon itself to plaster herself to her sons side's had been of with Jennyanydots for a week learning how to hunt, and even though the two toms were a year older then her; both were just going into adulthood, they had missed her tagging along with them.

A shy smile crept upon the youngsters lips.

"I've been good, how have you been?"

"Very well thank you," The older queen said smiling as she sat down beside the spiky haired kitten, "So has Mistoffelees been up to any new tricks?"

"No he hasn't been getting anywhere lately, he's still stuck on the reappearing and disappearing act." Tugger said shaking his head at the thought of the young magical kitten. If he hadn't of been there and known for sure that Mistoffelees was born about a month after Demeter, he would of sworn that that little tom was about the same age as himself; magic must make him mature.

Munkustrap was just about to ask Demeter if she knew where the little tuxedo cat was, when something in the distance caught his attention and his emerald eyes flashed.

"Who's that?" Grizabella asked curiously. "New friend of yours?"

"No, I've never seen her before." Munkustrap said as the new queen lingered in-between an old dryer and an overturned desk.

They had seen her, she was sure of it. Pretending not to notice them, the red queen continued walking across the yard. Pacing herself just in time to see all four of them approaching her she turned around to face them, letting her most lavish smile shine through.

" Hey, I know you- your that queen that was hanging around the market that day when I-"

" Nice to see you remember me kit," Bombalurina said side stepping the black and golden tom. "So this is your place. Not to bad, not to bad at all."

"A friend of yours, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked nervously as the queen sauntered past him, eyeing him up and down admiringly.

"Well uh-"

"Never mind, don't answer that," The silver tom said grinning at his brother who shot a warning glare back at him. "Are you new in the area or a member of a clan?"

"Neither," Bombalurina smiled to herself. "You ask a lot of questions don't ya stripes?"

Demeter chuckled at the older queens antics.

"His name's Munkustrap and that's Tugger or in other words, _the_ Rum Tum Tugger," The young kitten said smiling up at the queen who was twice her height. " That's Grizabella and I'm-"

"Just about to leave," Tugger said scowling at the kitten. What right did she have to tell this _queen_ anything about them? Grabbing the kittens hand he led her away from the group.

"Well she's full of beans," The red queen said arching an eyebrow. "What do you feed her?"

"Sorry about that. That little fur ball is called Demeter, and I'm Grizabella," The queen said smiling.

"Jellicle's?"

Grizabella's eye's narrowed.

"Yes _we _are Jellicle's but that leaves us one question. Who my dear, are _you_?"

The younger queen turned her back to the cats as a wicked smile crossed her face.

" Bombalurina."


	5. Murderer

For Tubomba because she kept nagging me about it. LOL Not the best chapter but I was bored and decided I might as well put this up in the mean time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look kit, not trying to offend you or anything but-"

"First of all I'm not a kitten! I'm probably older then you!" The maned tom hissed at the red queen who had been occupying his family's den for the last few days.

"And your point is what exactly?" Bombalurina smirked. Toying with toms minds was surprisingly harder in this tribe. After finally starting an argument with this particular tom, she couldn't seem to get him to shut up; and he was really starting to piss her off.

"Tugger what did I tell you about bugging the queens?" Grizabella said grabbing her son by the ear; telling him for his sake, it was probably best if he left the den. Sitting down in front of the younger queen, the glamour cat eyed her up and down.

"So _Bombalurina_, I take it that your wounds are healing?" Grizabella asked referring to the cuts and bruises she had all over her body.

"Yup. Thanks for letting me stay for the last few days, it's really appreciated," the red queen said fiddling with her claws. _It's just like taking candy from a baby. _Noticing a smile on the greyish queens lips she decided to butter her up a bit, "I've never met a tribe so nice before. No tribe I know has ever taken a injured queen in before so fast, and made her feel so welcome." Bombalurina could almost gag from the forged sincerity that had seemed to parch the air. Never again would she stay so long with a single tribe member. It was far too awkward. Way too risky.

"You know Bombalurina, you remind me very much of a young me," Grizabella began, "It's nice to have a young mature queen in the tribe. As you know Cassandra and Demeter are the only old one's in the tribe so far, and they're still kittens. Every other queen is either an adult or an infant. It's nice to have someone who's young enough to understand the quirks in being a queen but old enough to know what's important…"

Bombalurina began to block the queen out; but nodding and smiling briefly every few minutes. She had heard some of the toms talking about, as they had called it ' wicked mysteries' going on around town. Of course, Mavavity's name had come up a few times but it wasn't until today that he had actually been considered a major suspect.

"Well that should clear everything up. Glad to have you staying with us my dear. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask,"

"I won't. Good by Bella," Bombalurina said inwardly groaning at the name she had taken it upon herself to call the older queen. Somehow pet names seemed to be a big thing in this tribe. As she heading toward the center of the junkyard she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Look I'm telling you guys that Macavity has been seen lurking around the junkyard! He's planning something!" A young tom she had known to be called Rukusa yelled at his two brothers, who were staring disbelievingly at him. _Damn. _Bombalurina clenched her fists together. Why couldn't Macavity just stay put and trust her for once?

"Look, I think I know where he watches us from. I have a plan. Tonight we'll conduct an ambush."

As the tom continued talking Bombalurina mentally took notes. If she could just get to Macavity before anyone noticed her leaving she could warn him in time to just-

"HEY!" The red queen hissed spinning around to see the oldest kitten, who she had known to be called Demeter; grinning up at her as she held the crimson tail of the older queens in her pearly white jaws.

"Hello," the kitten greeted shyly. "How are you feeling today Bomby?"

Bombalurina turned away frustrated. _Stupid kitten why won't you just leave me alone?_

"Hey there, spiky. Can't complain, can't complain," Averting her eye's from the kitten over to the spot where the tom's were standing- used to be standing. _Blast it! _Bombalurina growled as she whacked rock over the mound of trash.

"Bomby! What are you doing?"

The crimson queen mentally slapped herself. _So that's why I hate kittens so much. _

"I was uh just testing something," she said forcing a smile as she began to walk away from the kitten.

"Are you staying with us?"

What?" the queen asked exasperated. If this kit didn't leave soon, she honestly didn't know what she'd do. "Yes I guess I am."

"Awesome! Oh we're going to have so much fun together! I've got this really cool place we can go. Don't tell anyone! Especially Munkus and _Tugger! _They don't know and I _really _don't want them to either. It can be just for us! I've always knew one day I'd meet someone like you!" Demeter was grinning ear to ear running circles around the red queen happily.

Bombalurina's head was spinning. _Doesn't she ever shut up? _"Look kitten I-"

"… and we can go mousing and hunting for grouse and we can chase our tails and Jenny can make us mouse cakes-"

"Kitten really I don't-"

"OOO and you can meet all my friends too! Oh they're all over and Jenny and Jelly's right now! If we go we can probably get them before they have their naps!" Demeter said dragging the exasperated queen over to the oven where the nursery was.

"Look! Look what'd I tell you? I told you they'd be here!" The golden kitten yelled as she rushed past the old gumbie cat still clutching the red queens paw.

"This one's called Jemima! And this is Electra, Etcetera, Victoria!" Demeter said smiling proudly as she pointed to each one of the infant cats. "_And _over hear there's Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Plato, Exo- AHH!" Tugger growled playfully as he tackled the younger queen to the ground.

"Tugger get off!" The little queen whined irritated.

"Bombalurina looked away scanning the area to see if there was anyway to find those toms again.

"Bombalurina?" A gentle voice asked as a silver paw landed on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Munkustrap," she greeted absently. _Macavity has to be warned. If he isn't… He… He could die. Macavity has to be warned. He'll be proud of me for finding such news out. _

"Bomby?" Demeter asked concerned as she noticed the blank expression on the older queen's face. Tugger shot his brother a confused glance.

"Umm Munkus care to handle the situation?" The leopard spotted tom whispered.

"It has uh come to my _attention_?" the young silver cat announced glancing back an his brother unsure of what to say. "That you uh need a place to be a queen. A place to carry about your daily essentials and-"

"What he means red," Tugger said as the queen watched Munkustrap confused, "Is that you need a place to stay. A den." Tugger said staring at his brother who smiled embarrassed.

"Oh I know what you could do!" Demeter said jumping up and down; hoping to get noticed.

Ignoring the kitten's frantic cries the three cats continued to talk.

"Well then I suppose I could always just sleep outside and find somewhere dry when it rained," Bombalurina decided. In not sharing a place with anyone, and not having to worry about someone coming home and finding her and some _other _cat there it would be easier on the mission. She could slum around with every tom in the tribe and not have to worry about someone seeing her. All she'd have to do is stay with a different tom every night; and in doing so she'd have time to go meet Macavity; which was definitely a bonus.

"I know where you could stay!" Demeter piped up only to get swatted away by Tugger.

"Well as long as it gets her out of _my_ den," Tugger exclaimed hoping to get a remark out of the queen, who instead gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eye's.

"I know where she could stay!"

"Well first things first. We'd kick _you _out before _she_ went!" Munkustrap hissed at his younger brother, completely oblivious to the little kitten. What right had he to act that way in front of a queen? "Tugger honestly sometimes I think your one of the most stuck up-"

"I do have room!"

"Selfish, inconsiderate-"

"I have whole den-"

"self absorbed-"

"Will you listen for a second?"

"Leave it alone handsome. I don't think anyone with the same amount of brain power that your brother seems to process could actually have enough will to think of anyone else other then himself," Bombalurina hissed laying a hand on the grey toms shoulder.

"Like that made sense!" Tugger spat back at the queen. "You know something red? I think I've been pretty fair to you an-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!" Demeter spat taking her claw's out of the Rum Tum Tugger's back.

"What?" All three of the cats hissed aggravated at the little queen.

"Like I was TRYING to say: I have the room. Jenny say's I'm old enough to move out of the nursery so I got myself my own den, I did. AND sooo since I'm gonna be all alone, I was thinking Bomby could stay with me," The little queen grinned proudly. Bombalurina's eye's widened and she was just about to protest when Tugger through his arms around the little kitten.

"You smart cleaver little cat! Thank you! I think that's a wonderful idea!" Tugger said as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"No actually-" Bombalurina began but was cut of when Tugger grabbed her arm and began to drag both queens out the entrance.

"You know what Demeter? I bet Bombalurina is just itching to get herself set up! So why don't you show her _new _home!"

"Rum Tum Tugger if you honestly think for one minute I'm staying with a-"

"Come one I'll show you where it is!" Demeter purred excitedly as she once again grabbed the paw of the queen and lead her away; leaving an all to pleased Tugger in their dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bombalurina sighed contented as she watched Rukusa and his two dimwitted brother's near the corner. As if on que she stepped out into the path as the streetlamps shone down. Macavity had been warned and the three toms were heading straight into the trap…

"Bombalurina? What are you doing out this late at night?" Tomallis asked her as they approached.

"What? Is it so bad for a queen to want to take a midnight stroll?" She asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No not at all. But-"

"So where are three such fine toms going on a chilly evening as this?" She purred seductively eyeing them up and down. Now if she could just get them over to the trash can…

"We were just uh taking a walk…" Rukusa said twitching his tail nervously sencing something was wrong, unaware that a black shadow was casting over him…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Murder! Murder!" Bombalurina screeched as she jabbed herself in the eye; forcing false tears to stream down her cheeks.

"What? Bombalurina what are you talking about!" Old Deuteronomy asked horrified as he and a group of cats rushed to the terrified queen's side.

"They… They're!"

"Honey dear calm down!" Jellylorum said trying to sooth the frantic queen. "Bomba what are you talking about!"

"Rukusa and his brother's… They've been… Been… Murdered!" The queen blurted out before breaking down in the cream colour queen's arms.

"What? How do you know?"

"I- I was just brining the last of my stuff over to Demeter's when I heard something and then I saw.. Saw.."

"Saw what dear?" Jennyanydots asked franticly.

"Saw them lying there in a pool of blood! There was a dog scent there too!" Bombalurina said letting out a well rehearsed cry of pain and utter shock and disbelief.

"It's not true… It can't be true! Your lying!" Jellylorum hissed at the queen.

"Jelly-" Munkustrap said approaching the queen with a pained expression. "It's true."

As the cat's cries of anguish continued, no one noticed Grizabella heading out of the Junkyard gate.


End file.
